1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a touch-controlled display panel and a touch-controlled display device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most of touch-controlled screens of touch-controlled display panels currently are out-cell capacitive touchscreens. That is, a touchscreen and a display screen are separately manufactured and then are attached together. This conventional skill exists drawbacks including high manufacture cost, low light transmittance, thick module, and etc. With the development of technology, in-cell touchscreen technology gradually becomes a new favorite. In the in-cell technology, driving electrode lines and sensing electrode lines used to carry out a touch-controlled function are disposed on an inherent substrate of a display panel. In contrast to an out-cell touchscreen display device, a touch-controlled display device adopting the in-cell technology has various advantages such as small thickness, high performance, and low cost.
However, there is a need to proceed photolithography on a conventional display screen by using a photomask when disposing additional driving electrode lines and sensing electrode lines on a substrate of the display screen. The photolithography may affect other deposits (e.g., an electrode layer) on the existing substrate to a considerable degree. It also needs to fabricate a unique photomask for manufacturing the driving electrode lines and the sensing electrode line. Therefore, it is low in manufacture efficiency and high in manufacture cost for the in-cell touch-controlled display panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch-controlled display panel and a touch-controlled display device for solving above technical problems occurred in the existing technical skills.